Damage & Pain
by Dubstep24
Summary: The boys have returned from America after four months of being separated from the girls. They're back, but acting differently around them. What happens when some blood is shown and the girls leave their side? Will the boys get their act together? Or will they actually lose the girls forever? PPGZxRRBZ CLGZxKOGZ


**Hey guys! Well i read this imagine on Instagram and i got inspired to do something similar for the PPGZ and RRBZ! Let's see how this story goes!**

**There's going to 7 parts to this story, which is basically the girls's story.**

**But people, please! No flaming, if you don't like the story, then please don't read. I hate the negative comments.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Damage & Pain**

**Prologue**

**(Kyoko's POV)**

I flip through the channels of the DVR and sigh to myself, feeling both anger and pain. My eyes peer up to the stairs in case he was there. He wasn't.

"Just like 5 minutes ago."I mutter to myself in depression.

How do i explain this? Well i guess i should start on who i am and what's my situation. My name is Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada, AKA Fantasmic Bolt of the Crystallight Girls Z. My situation is, my boyfriend Hiroshi Hoshina AKA Tough Bat of the KnockOut Guys Z isn't talking to me. Why do you ask? I don't know.

A couple of months ago, he and the rest of the boys, including the RowdyRuff Boys Z, had to go to America to protect the president for a while, hearing they were good bodyguards. Now that they came back, excitement filled me and the girls' spirits when suddenly, mine was broken. Hiroshi just walked past me in the airport, and got into our car. I tried to get him to talk about what was happening, but he kept turning up the music loud enough to when he can't hear me. When we got home, he just went upstairs to take a shower and he hasn't come down since. What i don't get is why is he upset.

Me and Hiroshi have known each other for 7 years, but only dated for 2 of them. I sighed at the thought of him ignoring me.

My train of thought was interrupted when i heard footsteps approaching. I took a glimpse and saw Hiroshi walking in from our bedroom. He wore a pair of sweats with a hoodie on, the hood covering his red ruffled hair. He walked past me and opened the fridge, getting some soda and chips and leaving, without taking one glance at me.

"Hiroshi!"I say and shot up from my seat, but he doesn't look back and closes the door behind him.

Another sigh escapes my lips as i sit back down. My fingers run through my black and red hair, worried about what's wrong with him.

I decided to get up once more and walk up the stairs to our bedroom. I peeked inside the room and see he was eating some chips while laying down, the light from the TV illuminating his figure. I walked towards the bed and sat down beside him, laying down and leaning my head against his shoulder, hoping he would talk to me. Instead, he set the chips and soda on his desk and turned the TV off, turning his back against me. I heard his snoring and i frowned slightly. Did he just do that to me?

I get up once more and walk to the bathroom, wanting to splash cold water aginst my freckled covered face. I grab a hairband and tie my hair in a high ponytail, after that i use my headband to pull my bangs back, so i can sleep peacefully. I then walk back out and see Hiroshi still snoring. My lips press against his forehead gently and they pull away after a few seconds.

"I love you."I whisper gently and lay down next to him, my back against his.

My eyes started to get sleepier, but as i was falling asleep, i could hear Hiroshi mutter, "I... You too..."

* * *

I wake up the next day and see Hiroshi has already gotten up. I glance at my alarm clock and realize it was 7:30. SHIT! I'm late for school! I threw on some sweats and a hoodie with converse, my hair still in its style it was yesterday. I grabbed a waterbottle full of gatrode out the fridge, also grasping my backpack and skateboard as i ran out and skated toward school. I thought Hiroshi usually wakes me up.

I arrive just in time when i see Hiroshi talking to some other people. That's strange, i usually see him with a smile on his face, talking to the boys and wrestling with them. Again, he didn't even glance at me as i passed by. I let out a deep breath as i walk around to find my best friends, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Nexa, Eren, and Ali.

"Kyoko!"I hear a voice. It wasn't Hiroshi, because it sounded a bit like a girl. I recognized it was Kaoru when i peered over my shoulder. She wore green orange and yellow sweats with green converse and her cap.

"Hey Kaoru."I say as a small smile forms on my lips.

"What are you up to?"She asks and i sigh.

"Nothing really."I reply. She notices my mood and she looks at my eyes to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?"She raised an eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders and glanced back at Hiroshi, who was still talking to his friends.

"I just don't know. Hiroshi came back, and he hasn't talked to me. He didn't even give me one of those kisses, or perverted thoughts."I tell her. She looks at Hiroshi and then back at me.

"That's the same thing that's happening with me and Shiro."She mumbles. "Do you think something happened between them?"Kaoru asks me.

"I hope not."I whisper.

"They're probably just tired from months of staying up late at night to protect the US president."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

It was around 7:30 at night when i realized Hiroshi still wasn't talking to me. I had enough. The anger and pain was still arising and i had enough of this. I don't care if he's tired, he should talk to me!

I walked up the stairs and saw Hiroshi laying down in some shorts with no shirt on. I slightly blushed, but took a deep breath as i calmed down, putting on a determined face.

"What's wrong?"I ask and leaned against the door frame.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"I ask, anger still rising. I can't believe his attitude. Why is he acting like this?

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why are you assuming something's wrong?"He growled, his eyes opened and glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes a bit more, feeling more anger.

"You've been gone for several months and you came home. You said NOTHING. Thats why i'm assuming things."I say, my voice rising. I see him sit up, his arms tense and his teeth gritted together.

"Nothing is fucking wrong. I'm just fucking tired. Why are you all up in my buisness now?!"He snaps. I feel my anger rise up to my forehead.

"i'm your GIRLFRIEND. YOU IDIOT!"I screech. "WHAT THE HELL HIROSHI?!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO KNOW EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!"He yells, throwing his hands up.

"STOP BEING SO DEFENSIVE!"i spat through my lips. My face was red from the anger surge i was having, considering the fact he was yelling at me.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A BITCH ABOUT IT."He retorted and gets off the bed.

"STOP CUSSING AT ME."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"He growls and takes a step towards me. I stumbled back, my anger cooling down, but fear is rising. i furrowed my eyebrows, watching him take steps towards me.

"YOUR SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS SOMETIMES!"He spats. I feel my fear rising.

"You need to calm down."I barely whisper. His eyes turn hard.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"He yells, his hand grabbing my arms. I looked into his eyes, seeing anger.

"You're acting like a little kid Hiroshi."I say.

"OH AM I? AM I?"He growls angrily. His grip around my arms tightens and it starts to hurt.

"Y-Yes. You're acting like a fucking little kid who can't talk about what's bothering him."I whisper.

"You want to know what' wrong with me?! Alright. I. HATE. YOU!"Hiroshi shouted, his hands letting go of my arms. As soon as those words left his lips, i gasped and took a step back.

"Hiroshi..."I whisper. Two tears trickle on both sides of my cheeks, scared and hurt by what he just told me.

"MY GOD! STOP CRYING YOU LITTLE BITCH!"He growls and pushed me to the wall.

I start crying even more as i see his eyes glowing red in anger. I covered my lips with my hand to try to stop crying, but he was still angry.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"He yelled. I suddenly felt a stinging pain on my left cheek. I touched it and realized Hiroshi slapped me. My eyes widen at what he just did, as fear crosses my face immediately.

"H-Hiroshi.."I whisper, so he couldn't hear. Tears continue to pour down my cheeks as i run out the bedroom, grabbing my backpack and heading for the door.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU BITCH!"He yells and grabs my arms.

"HIROSHI!"I scream and he slaps me once more. I collaspe to the floor and see he hit my left cheek again. I touch it again and feel blood seeping out.

I feel my body tremble as i ran out the door and ran as fast i could away from him. I continue to sob and run until i know i'm away from him. I climb up a tree and curl up into a ball and began to sob more. Why would you do this Hiroshi?

Do you still love me?

Or, have you hated me this whole time?


End file.
